Knock First
by justherefortheweekend
Summary: Fat Amy finds Beca and Chloe doing things, and she brings it on herself to try and help. I'm bad at summaries, but please read?


**My first one-shot, I don't know if its that good, i tried. Honest feed back would be great please :) if you want to send some prompts to me, feel free to, just know that i will probably suck at writing smut. Enjoy!**

* * *

If there's one thing the Bella house doesn't have, its privacy. It was Saturday around 4:00pm when Fat Amy thought she would be nice and buy everyone pizza for dinner.

* * *

"Hey guys, how does pizza sound for dinner, it's on me!" All the Bella's except for the two captains and legacy were in the kitchen/lounge room arrangement, either talking or reading a book in a bizarre position.

"Sounds good to me" Stacie said, sitting up from reading her book. Her reading position didn't look comfortable, she was upside down on the couch, legs hanging over the top and her head close to touching the floor.

"Yep, pizza sounds good" the group containing Cynthia Rose, Jessica, Ashley, Lily, and Flo said.

"Okay majority rules, what flavour do you guys want?" Fat Amy said

"Satay chicken! Garlic! Hawaiian!" And other flavours were shouted Amy's way.

"Okay, I'm gonna go ask short ass, ginger and legacy what they want" Fat Amy said, walking off up to the bedroom level of the house

* * *

Fat Amy isn't rude or anything, it's just she doesn't know how to knock on a door, so when she goes into Beca's room without knocking she finds her masturbating, Amy is only a little bit shocked.

"Huh, I thought you more of the music gets you off kind, not imagination" Amy says while rubbing her chin. Beca's eyes shot open and pulled her hand out of her pants in a sooth motion, grabbing her pillow and throwing it at Amy "OH MY GOD, GET THE FUCK OUT" Beca shouts, "LEARN HOW TO KNOCK", Beca's face was fully flushed red. "Woah calm down shorty, its natural. I was just wondering what flavour pizza you want, it's on me tonight?" Beca had her hands covering her face saying "Amy shut up, and I'll have pepperoni, NOW FUCK OFF AND KNOCK BEFORE YOU COE IN, AND SHUT THE DOOR ON YOUR WAY OUT". Amy chuckled slightly before saying "you know, you are more deadly that a Tasmanian devil" Beca gave her a look of warning, "okay, I will let you finish up, wash yourself thoroughly afterword's", and with that Amy shut the door behind her and walked to Chloe's room next.

* * *

She opened Chloe's room door without knocking, again, and was a little stunned to find her masturbating. Amy pinched her eyebrows together at the sight in front of her; Chloe had her eyes closed and her mouth open, bobbing her head to the song while getting herself off. Amy had a sly grin on her face while asking "Hey ginger, what song you listening to?" Chloe opened her eyes at the sound and saw Amy at the door way, she pulled her comforter over her head, taking her earplugs out "titanium, now what do you want, I was close" Fat Amy scrunched her face up at the last part "unwanted information, anyway, what flavour pizza do you want? It's on me" "just get me some garlic, knock next time, and close the door please" Chloe said, still hiding under her comforter. "You got it, wash yourself after, and good song choice" Amy said, exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

The last room she went to was Emily's, and it must have been a first time for Amy, because she knocked on her door before entering. "Come in" Emily said. Amy opened up the door a little and peeked inside, when she saw legacy laying on her bed with text books in front of her she opened it fully and stood in the door way. "Thank god you aren't doing a crazy act of kindness to yourself right now" Amy said. "What?" Emily replied, confused. "Never mind, what kind of pizza do you want?" "Oh, um, can I have some meat lovers please?" "Okay, cool. What are you doing hiding in here anyway?" "I'm just studying for a test coming up, and it's quiet in here so I can think straight" "fair enough, okay I'm going now" Amy said, closing the door on her way out once again.

* * *

When Amy got down on the first floor again she called everyone around in a circle. "What do you want us all for?" Stacie said. "Guys, this is important, I accidentally walked in on shorty doing It, then walked next into Chloe's room and she was doing It, and then I knocked on legacy's door and she was STUDYING, but anyway, I was thinking, maybe we could get the captains a boy toy each, to release stress and stuff, and by It I mean masturbating…"

All the girls looked around at each other "Okay, we will help" said Cynthia Rose "what do you want us to do?" "I want you guys to help me brainstorm some guys who they can sleep with" Amy said. "I know who for Beca" Flo said. "Who?" everyone said in synchronization, "well obviously it would be Jesse, don't you think" "Yeaaaah" was the Bella's reply. "Okay, we got Beca someone, now Chloe".

"How about unicycle for Chloe" Jessica said "Nah, I don't see him with her" Stacie said. "Well how about Tom, you know? The football player one" Cynthia Rose said, "yeaaah" was the Bella's reply. "Okay, then its settled, I will tell them tonight at dinner and see if they like the boys, then I will contact them somehow, see if they agree, try and get it to happen, and okay, I'll figure it out later, let me get pizza first"

* * *

Later that night when all the Bella's were at the kitchen table eating, Amy stood up and hit her glass of water with a knife they used to cut the pizzas "attention one, attention all" Amy said. All the girls fell silent and looked at Amy, some of which were trying to stop from laughing "It has come to my attention that some people here need to release some stress, so me and some others have come up with a plan" Amy looked directly at Chloe and Beca, who were sitting next to each other.

"Okay I give up, Beca, Chloe the rest of the Bella's and I, minus legacy, thought of a guy each for you to sleep with to release some stress". Beca and Chloe's faces went bright red at that. "You w-what" Beca said. "You heard me, Beca we thought of Jesse Swanson for you-"Beca who was sipping on her water while Amy was speaking, spat it out, covering Lily's shirt "-and for you Chloe, we thought of Tom the foot-""Okay, it's nice and I appreciate the thoughtfulness, but before you go any further Beca and I just need to say this so you don't do anything bad" all the girls looked at Chloe confusedly. Chloe stood up, and made Beca stand up as well "Beca and I are dating everyone"

Every ones jaw dropped at what Chloe said. "I thought you were straight though?" Fat Amy said to Chloe. "Chloe is as straight as a paperclip" Beca said, laughing and receiving an elbow to the ribs from her girlfriend, who was trying to hold back her laughter. "Well, then why weren't you guys banging when I walked in, why did you both pleasure yourselves, you know what I mean?" Amy said again. Beca's face that had calmed down had gone back to red in an instant when Amy asked that. Chloe answered to Beca's displeasure "Oh, Beca's on her period so she didn't want to have sex, and so my reason is because Beca wouldn't do it, so I just had to do it for this week, I don't know yours babe" Chloe said, looking over at Beca. Beca had her face covered with her hands "Because I read that masturbating helps cramps hurt less" Beca took her hands away from her face "and it worked". "Aww babe, you're so adorable you know" Chloe said.

"How long have you two been dating then" Stacie asks "About three months now" Chloe replies, "SEE AMY, I SAID THERE WAS NO RACCOONS IN THE ROOF AND IT WAS JUST THEM BANGING" Stacie shouts "They've been dating for three months, the 'raccoons' have been there for three months, put two and two together, the banging noises was just them two getting it on" Stacie said smiling to herself. "Okay then, well when you guys are fucking, can you please try to be a bit quieter cause it wakes me up" Amy says, making both girls blush and walk away to Beca's bedroom.

"Oooh now I get what you mean when you said 'thank god you aren't doing a crazy act of kindness to yourself right now'" Emily said first after the girls left.


End file.
